


PINKY SWEAR

by comicsandtea



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Angst, F/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsandtea/pseuds/comicsandtea
Summary: An FBI agent is sent to work with Norman Jayden on an upcoming case and become his partner, through events together they grow closer, fall in love, but does 'happily ever after' exist?Dude I suck at summariesThis is also posted on Wattpad under a different username but it's still me, this version will also have some little tweaks to it but nothing that will change the plot.





	1. New Recruit

Norman never really thought much of it when he was told he was going to have a partner for his future investigations. He did think that he wouldn't need a partner since he had possession of the ARI but he wasn't the one who got to call shots.  He was willing to see which way the wind would blow.

He hadn't heard much about the agent, she wasn't from Washington, so the FBI had organised transport for her. She has been on the force practically the same amount of time as him. She wasn't a criminal psychologist but more of a homicide detective, who worked in the field. She seemed like she would be a capable match at least. His superiors didn't give out too much information about her (at her request apparently) so it did leave Norman a little in the dark.

The agents weren't shocked that the main thing that bothered Nathan was that he knew nothing of this girl. And not that she was . . . well, a female - and no this wasn't anything to do with him thinking she wasn't capable, she would have to be if she was in the FBI, but everyone had been presenting this agent as a guy? He was worried about himself and her, would she be fine with him being a man? Was she a man hater? Does she think he'll be a sexist asshole?

Norman was an information man, as long as he had what he needed he was happy. He always felt more comfortable about knowing as much as he could before going to a new place of doing something different.

He could feel himself being very excited and yet impatient along with nervous all at the same time.

What would she be like?

Is she going to be a colossal bitch?

Is she going to be the right amount of bitch?

Would she be cooperative and good at teamwork?

Or was she going to be a prick that leaves him behind?

Whatever she was, he was going to find out in a week.


	2. The Empty Seat

He walked into the interview room, cold and grey, like most. He could hear his shoes click on the hard stone floor and echo on the walls. At times the very sound could make him feel as though he was a man on a mission and other times it only made him wish he could step more quietly. This time was the latter. His nerves were partially affecting his confidence within himself, it had been a week since he was informed that he would be getting a partner and he had spent that week stressing and worrying as he waited instead of actually getting ready and making sure he would make the right impression.

He sat down at the desk it's dull silver shine somehow imperfectly perfect. The seat was freezing, probably one of the many downfalls of having it in such a sealed off room that somehow never managed to get as much heat as the rest of the agency. It was one of his least favourite things when he had to have meetings in here, but the other rooms that oh-so-pleasantly had a fireplace or some form of central heating were currently being used by the other agents. Selfish pricks.

His superior - William - sat in front of him, his hands neatly folded on the table, back straight, chin up. Looking very pucker. And seeming far more patient than he.

The seat next to Norman was empty. Waiting for the accompaniment of the new agent to come. Norman's eyes wouldn't glance at the door every now and then to see if he could notice the doorknob move and opening. William's back was to the door but he knew what Norman was looking at and that he was a bit nervous.

"Nervous, Norman?" He smirked slightly. Not in a way enemies would look but in a way of a caring friend figure how found Norman's responses to be somewhat amusing.

"All within good reason," he replied simply. His hands fighting slightly. Part of his habits wanting him to take out the ARI and have a little play with it.

He chuckled slightly, "No need to be, I think you'll like her."

"I don't doubt it." He somewhat defended.

Before William could reply the door opened and a guard Norman knew to be Hannah walked in, a (your height) girl behind her.

"The new recruit, sir," she said.

He simply nodded saying something Norman didn't hear as Hannah walked out leaving the girl standing by the door. Her (eye colour) eyes seemed to glance around the room and land on the two men.

"Please, Miss (last name), sit." Norman heard him say and the woman nodded before sitting down on the seat next to him.

"Now that we're all here, we'll skip the pleasantries and move on to the agenda," he said adjusting himself on his seat, "(Last name) has just transferred here and we want her to be with an experienced agent on the field - likewise we also believe this is a good opportunity for you to learn from her Jayden - don't look so surprised, she's got quite a few tricks up her sleeve that I think you could really use."

Norman nodded slightly.

"You'll be doing future investigations together so be ready to work as a team," he said, "I'll let you two mull over everything and when you're both ready come see me in my office."

"Yessir." They both nodded as William made his way out.


	3. Pinky Swear? You're Kidding.

When the door closed and William was officially out of the room, Norman was unsure of what to say, however, he managed to pull off fake confidence. He wasn't a shy person, but when you're basically shoved in a room with someone you don't know and could secretly be an axe murderer for all he knew. He was a bit caught for words.

"I look forward to working with you." He said hoping it would be a good enough conversation starter.

"So do I, I've never worked in Washington before, should be a learning experience," she shrugged.

"I guess we better go to his office now," he said, getting up and making his way to the door.

"Wait!" She said somewhat urgently.

"What?" He spun around on his heel and walked back to her, "What is it?"

"Before I can work with you I need you to make me a promise." She said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh. . . sure. Depends what it is."

"No matter what happens, we stick together-"

"Okay fair enough-"

" _And._ " She pushed.

He was oddly confused, "And?"

"No matter what happens, we move on if one of us die."

"What the fuc-"

"It's a promise I make to all my partners."

"They all died?"

"No," she defended, "I'd just rather not be on someone's conscience when I die."

He looked down at you. You were so persistent and he doubted you would let it go until he promised, "Okay, okay. I promise."

"No, you're doing it wrong." She insisted.

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do?!" He almost snapped, he had just made this woman a promise and she's telling him he's doing it wrong? What did you expect from him?

"You have to pinky swear," she said holding up her pinky as though it were obvious.

He stood there silently staring down at her. There was no way. This could  _not_  be happening. An elite agent was holding their pinky up and expecting him to make a pinky swear? You've got to be fucking kidding.

"Pinky swear? You're kidding?" He raised an eyebrow, "right?"

"I'm dead serious," she stared him dead in the eye, "you have to pinky swear."

"Why?"

"Because I will not accept it otherwise."

He sighed. This was so stupid, but nevertheless, he hooked his pinky around hers, "There, pinky swear."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"Now can we get to work?" He said.

"Absolutely." She got up from her seat and followed him out the door.


	4. Promises

At first, Norman thought the pinky swears were absolutely stupid and that it was far too childish for someone of your ages. He still hadn't asked why you always chose that as your form of contracts but after a while - a week or so - he found himself doing it about of habit with you. And part of him was shocked with himself but to another part of him felt as though it made so much sense. Also, seeing your eyes light up slightly every time he did it. The way it looked as though you respected him a little bit more every time he held his pinky out to you.

He sat with you in the dining hall, coffee in his hand as he slouched over it. You both sat with other people on the table, most of them either rookies or some guys who have been in this gig for a while. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, some about cases they had others about their plans for their days off. You were talking to one of Norman's friends James about what it was like back where you were from. Norman wasn't fully paying attention to what they were all talking about. The ARI had been taking its toll on him and the even the triptocaine wasn't working as much as he wished it would.

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he relaxed when he figured out it was you.

"You alright, Norman?" She asked, her head tilting slightly, worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just. . . just a headache." He brushed it off.

"Do you need me to get you something?"

He looked down at his coffee only now just realising that it was empty. She immediately knew when she saw his empty cup.

"I'll get you a coffee-"

"No, (your name), it's fine, you don't have to," he tried to stop you.

"No it's fine," you smiled getting up, picking up his cup, "I needed to get one anyway."

He nodded slightly, rubbing his temple.

"I'll be back soon, promise." You held out your pinky and he hooked his finger around yours and you tightened your grip slightly as though to be reassuring, before patting his back as you left to make the cups of coffee.

Coffee probably wasn't the best combination to go with his throbbing head but he wasn't really all too worried about that. At least you cared.

Noticing how oddly quiet the table had become he lifted his head up and looked at the others who were all staring at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer ladies."

James was the one to speak up, his brown eyes seeming confused and yet all too eager to speak, "Uh, Norman - what's with the whole, y'know . . ."

He raised an eyebrow leaning on his hand so it would prevent him from laying it on the table. His face had the total look of confusion and boredom, "What's up with what? You're going to need to clarify." His tone was flat and tired.

"The pinky's." He said.

"Pinky's - oh the pinky swears," he said nodding slightly, "What about it?"

"Why do you guys do that?" Another asked.

Norman shrugged, "It's the way we keep promises."

"Yeah, when you're five." James said.

Norman rolled his eyes and zoned out as they started telling him how weird it was and asking why did it have to be pinky promises. He didn't know why you did it. At the start, he did think it was strange but now it seemed logical. He'd forgotten that to some people it did look strange. Some of the agents would find it 'cute'. But to you two it was serious business.

The tables talk of your form of contract soon stopped and changed to other topics when they saw you make your way back to them. You gave Norman his cup remembering specifically how he liked it, you had seen someone make him a coffee the wrong way and Norman had immediately spat it out.

"Thanks," he nodded up to you as you sat down next to him.

"No problem. What'd I miss?"

The men shook their heads and shrugged mumbling a "nothing" or "Nah not really".


	5. Why?

Days off were extremely rare; and even if one were somehow to achieve it, old habits would soon kick in and soon would start to work on a new case of some sort to fill in the time. That's what Norman always found himself doing with, (your name), they tended to manage to get the same days off and would both end up on their ARIs trying to work out their current case. You had moved in with Norman, the both of you agreed that it would be best for you to stay over with him instead of being by yourself (also the fact that you tended to be at his house more than your own). It also kept people off Norman's back who were constantly trying to hook him up with someone they had met at the bar who watched  _Law and Order,_ he never understood why they had to make that connection to a television show that he hardly watched. For the both of you, it was a win-win situation. 

While Norman usually sat at his desk when he was working with his ARI he had come to notice after a few days of living with you that you would use it anywhere. You were currently laying on the lounge, using his lap as a footrest, a somewhat bored look on your face as you lazily flicked your hand to the side going through what he guess was your evidence. He smiled slightly at how you made such an effortless act seem so - graceful and perfect. He glanced back at his book so he wouldn't be caught staring at you.

You took your glasses off sighing slightly as you rubbed your eyes, "I think I've made a new connection, I'll send it to you later."

"Thanks," he nodded, closing his book.

"We'll catch this asshole, I know it," she fiddled with her glasses a little, before putting them down on the coffee table.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, closing his book and putting it down, he continued when you gave him a little nod, "It's about your pinky swears, I never got to asking. Why them?"

She paused slightly, as though debating whether or not to tell him, "They're the purest form of contract. I mean, children make them with full honesty and intent to keep it. I know it's strange but it's just what I like."

Norman nodded slightly, thinking over it. He never really imagined it that way, in honesty, he didn't know what he thought of it or why you did it. He never gave it too much of a thought, he just accepted it as a thing you do and he respected it.

"It's weird I know-" she brushed it off but stopped herself when she saw his smile and he looked up at her.

"I think that's incredible," he smiled, "I love it."

Your face lit up with a smile, you moved your legs off him and gave him a hug, "Thank you, Norman."

He smiled softly, hugging you back tightly. Pecking the top of your head, "Now, how about lunch? My treat."


	6. The Race

_When life gets harder,  
challenge yourself to be stronger . . ._

 

Your chest felt tight, your lungs were burning, you were exhausted. But you had to keep running, you had to. A child's life depended on it. Your legs were starting to feel like they were non-existent and you felt like you were soon going to trip over them. You could see the woman not too far ahead of you, you had to keep going. 

Your phone started ringing,  _seriously?! Not the best time!_ You answered it as you kept running, pushing people aside as they got in your way. How could people be so stupid and not move when you were trying to catch a goddamn murderer?! What do they think you're doing? Going on an afternoon jog? It honestly made no sense to you.

"This better be important," you puffed, turning at a corner, bumping into a man, without thinking you snapped at him to stay out of the way, not caring that he gave you a disgusted look.

"(Your name)!" Norman, a voice you were glad to hear and actually gave you somewhat more encouragement to keep running through the pain, "I'm following your GPS signal, we think we know the route that this chicks gonna take, just stay on her tail." 

"Trust me, I'm trying," you were shocked how you were managing to be able to utter words to him while you were running, considering all you wanted to do was collapse.

"It's all right, (your name), we're almost there."

"Okay," you said before hanging up, you couldn't handle doing the two at once any longer.

You were starting to catch up to her, you were even starting to grab hope that you would be able to get her without the help of Norman and the others.

Of course one should never jinx themselves with such thoughts.

The woman, without a second thought, ran across the busy street, somehow managing to avoid every car that came her way.

_You little shit_

You tried not to think and followed. You jumped over hoods of cars trying not to get hit, a car horn blaring, tires screeching filled your ears, shouts of the public to get out of the way.You simply ignored them as you continued to run. You were so close, she hadn't expected you to actually run across the street, or at least that if you did you would be hit by a car. 

She was getting slower, this was it, your chance was coming. You tried picking up the pace and reached out for her jacket, you grabbed the hood and pulled her back. She fell down on the concrete along with you. The others would be here soon.

"Jamie Thompson, you're under arrest for the following acts of-" before you could continue she punched you in the jaw, and tried to crawl away. You weren't going to let her get away that easily. You grabbed her again, pulling her back, she was kicking and throwing herself around making it harder for you to get a grip.

You finally managed to pin her down on the ground when you heard the police sirens. Finally, they were close.

The woman noticed you were distracted and head-butted you before slipping out of your grip, her hand was in her jacket as she got up and you quickly got to your feet to grab her.

You froze when you heard the thunderous bang and the sharp pain in your stomach. Your hand flew to where the pain was as you doubled over. She . . . she shot you. That bitch.

The woman seemed shocked and scared herself that she had actually shot you. You figured she hadn't thought it would lead to this. 

You pulled yourself together and tried to ignore the pain before punching her in the jaw and kneeing her in the stomach. She collapsed to the ground and you heard someone running towards you, you turned to see who it was - hand back on your wound - it was Norman and another officer, was that Davids? You honestly didn't know nor care at the moment. 

Your head felt light and dizzy, you sat down on the ground, resting your back on the building wall, the adrenaline that had been pumping through your system was now gone, the pain hurt more than ever, your lungs were on fire and you just wanted to pass out . . . you couldn't keep your eyes open.

"Amazing work, (your name)," Norman smiled, he looked down at you in concern when you hadn't replied, he saw you wince and looked to where your hand was, there was no missing the blood, "Oh my god . . . we need backup." He snapped to the other officer as he kneeled down next to you.

"Norman . . ." you mumbled, your eyelids feeling heavy.

"It's okay, (your name), it's going to be okay. I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen, I promise," he hooked his pinky around yours as you closed your eyes.


	7. Where To Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you will (or may) notice that this is the same as my one shot fic of the same name and that's because it's basically this chapter of this story, I didn't think the whole story was worthy enough for here but I thought this singular chapter was at the time but hey, now I'm posting the whole story, so fun facts.

He had no idea where to look, how to hold his hands, how he should stand, how should he even be breathing right now? His heart was distracting him from its thunderous thumping in his chest. He closed his eyes taking a breath in and composing himself, staying as calm as he could, even though he was more nervous then he had ever been in his life at this moment. He still had no idea where he should look when he opened his eyes. They don't exactly teach this in the agency.

Ignoring the drum in his chest he opened his eyes and turned his head to the side and looked into the distance. His breathing stopped, along with time and space. Even the low drum in his chest seemed to slow down. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this real? Was he real? Was this all a dream? What was in front of him was just too beautiful, too perfect, to incredible to be real or something of this world.

She was looking down slightly, watching her steps, as she made her way over to him. White flowers held delicately in her hands. The hands he oh so wished he could hold right now and never let go. Her dress fitting her perfectly, as though it were made for her. The material gently cascading down the floor, moving as though the two were one as she made her steps closer to him. When she glanced up at him, tilting her head up, that beautiful smile crept its way to her lips.

He smiled uncontrollably and felt his eyes sting from the tears that were starting to form in his eyes, how could someone be so perfect? His chest was shaking as he tried to keep his tears in. He had heard the clichés, he had heard the stories, and he thought them bullshit when his friends had told him. But now in this spot where he was standing, he could not believe his eyes. How could he be so lucky? He felt like he was going to burst into tears and fall to his knees. She was so beautiful, glowing.

Time slowly returned to its normal speed as she came closer and the drumming in his chest returned.

She held her hand out to take his and he held it without hesitation guiding her in front of him, she whispered a small, "hey" to him and he whispered back. He couldn't stop smiling while he was holding both her hands after she gave her flowers to the maid of honour (her best friend from before she joined the FBI). She was even more beautiful up close. He could see every detail of her features. The flecks in her (eye colour) eyes, the way they shined and how she had been crying too.

"I love you." He mouthed to her.

He had been told to write notes for his vows so he wouldn't forget them, part of him wished he had listened to them, but there was no turning back now. He took a breath in.

"(Your name), you have shown me a whole new world You helped me understand that just because I don't understand something it doesn't mean it's wrong . . .you showed me the joy and happiness that I never knew I needed and that I don't know how I can go without or how I lasted without it. You gave me friendship even when I rejected it. I can't believe I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life. I love you so much," he paused wiping his eyes from tears, taking in a shaky breath, "and that is why I say this with everything that I have that I, Norman Jayden, take you to spend my life with. I vow to never take score... even if I'm obviously winning; I vow that I love you. And, I promise, that I always will love you. Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he didn't wipe his eyes as he let go of her hand a second time to hold up his pinky.

She wiped her eyes with her free hand, her smile larger than before, "Norman, I have scared you countless times, and it was during those times that I knew I always wanted you by my side. You let me into your life, you've been my best friend, kept me by your side. Been there for me - even when I was an utter terror. Given me love, friendship, and strength that I had never known nor knew I could receive from a person. You are the stars in my night and the clear after the storm. I promise to always love you, and who you will become.

"I vow to listen to your advice, and occasionally I might actually take it, I vow to never take score even if you think you're winning. I vow to always admire your huge, strong, powerful, enduring and determined . . . heart-"

Norman bit his lip holding back his laughter, the guests laughed and some whistles were heard which ended up making him crack up into a grin.

You laughed slightly to yourself, and looked back up at him with a grin, clearing your throat, "I vow that I will love you. And I promise that I will always love you. No matter what."

"One up me," he murmured to her and she giggled.

She hooked her pinky around his, "I (full name), take you Norman Jayden to be my lawfully wedded husband."


	8. Chapter 8

The rain falling on the windscreen made it only harder to try and see outside of the car, while you loved the rain, it was not helpful at this moment when you would highly prefer to not hit pedestrians. 

It didn't always leave the best impression. 

Some would call it poetic that the weather was the same where both you and your husband was the same. You called it a coincidence. God forbid that two cities have the same weather. Norman had left Washington for Pennsylvania to work on a case that had coined the name the "Origami" case. How original. You? You had been given a separate job in Maine; while you had a job over in Kansas. While the both of you were far away from each other, you both made an effort to talk to each other and help each other with your cases.

Being away from Norman for long periods of time had become the norm, for him as well. Your jobs often came first and being separated wasn't anything unheard of.  But the two of you always made it work out for each other. 

Your current case was something you believed could be finished quickly before you could call it closed and head over to Philadelphia to see Norman, and probably help him with his case. Your case, for the time being, was in regard to the death of a man in Wichita, the police had a few suspects but no concrete evidence for either side. And of course, that was where you came in. Your day would consist of interviews and going to scenes of the crime to gather information to then review your findings once you were alone. Which was what you had been doing for the past three hours.

You took off your ARI for a moment. Rubbing your eyes, they felt as though you had been staring at a television screen late at night without blinking for long periods of time. You got up from your seat, in dire need to stretch your legs and at least move. You made your way over to the dining room within the police department to grab a water bottle you had put in there earlier for yourself; popping an Advil to try and subside the splitting headache you were getting. You glanced down at your watch to see that it was nearing 1 AM Norman had promised to Skype you around now, so you made your way back to your laptop, clearing your desk slightly to at least appear that you had your shit together.

Holding your bottle in hand, when you heard the familiar ringing sound of an incoming call from Skype, you couldn't help but feel excited to know you would get to see his face with a matter of a click.

"Hey,(Y/N)." came the smiling face from the other side of the screen, from the background you guessed he was in a hotel room of sorts and was done for the day, he seemed to have the same idea as you, sitting in his seat with a coffee instead of water like yourself, knowing Norman, he would definitely stay up late night and try to grab at least two hours sleep before work.

"Hey," you smiled at him, even though he was far away, it just felt nice that he was here with you in a sense, "how's Philadelphia and the Origami Killer?"

he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked down for a moment, that was the only response you needed to know how he was feeling, "There's this cop here, Blake. He's an asshole and seems to go out of his way to get on my nerves and try to become enemies with me when we've only just met and want the same damn thing - and the killer? We're working on some suspects." he said after pausing for a moment, trying to recollect himself from becoming too frustrated with Blake.

"I'm sorry, hon, I should be over soon, this is pretty open and shut out here, just solve it okay? Do what you need to to have this over."

He nodded slightly before sipping on his coffee, "Let's move away from work stuff. How're you? You look tired."

"Yeah I'm fine, just been doing some work, time just flew by."

While he may have tried to hide it, there was a flash of worry on his face, "Sweetheart, please promise me you'll be careful with the ARI? I know it's really helpful but it isn't good for us."

You just nodded. You didn't want to start an argument about these things, it would be easier to just nod and smile, sure, part of his argument is right, it isn't healthy,  _but_ , it was extremely useful and beneficial to cases. Being a little reckless from time to time wouldn't cause too much trouble, "I thought you said you didn't want to talk about work?"

"(Y/N)-"

"I'll be careful, always am, can we just pretend for a few minutes that we're not at work? That we're just a couple who want to talk and see each other? Just for a few minutes?"

You knew this would make him be quiet about it, and sure enough, it was. He let out a sigh before nodding in agreement and changing the topic to something else that you weren't really paying attention to. You didn't need to, it was just nice to sit and smile, forgetting everything else. The chat soon just turned into the two of you keeping your call going while you did something else, the both of you didn't need to be talking. The company was enough. You had started reading a book - planning to pull the ARI out when the call was over depending on if you wanted to go home or not - while Norman made another coffee and looked at some notes he had made on the Origami case, he had turned on soft piano music for background noise. You never took him for someone who didn't particularly like dead silence, but after being with him for as long as you had, you learnt that he would do almost anything to avoid it, whether that be turn on the television, tap on a table, or even just start talking to fill in the void. It was one of those quirks you never expected but definitely loved about him.

When 4 AM hit was when Norman looked over at you, he had been zoned out doing his work and saw that you had fallen asleep, your cheek resting in your hand. While a part of him wanted to let you sleep, he knew you were still at work, it would be better for you to be back in your bed.

"(Y/N), honey? Hey, just me, think we better head to bed, are you okay to drive?" he asked as he watched you rub your eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, already feel refreshed."

"Text me when you get back so I know you're safe?"

"Clingy much," she joked before smiling, "of course. Sleep well, Norman."

"Will do. Love you."

"I love you too."

In those moments Norman never realised how much he would appreciate hearing those words escape your lips.


End file.
